


G Flat

by kashmir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-25
Updated: 2006-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I totally blame this on <a href="http://kueble.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://kueble.livejournal.com/"></a><b>kueble</b> and that promo pic from last season of Sam playing the piano. Pre-series gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	G Flat

Dean worked after school at this one supermarket when he was sixteen and Sam was twelve, when they were living in Des Moines for about seven months. He didn't want to but. Really. He could never say no to Sam. And yeah, piano lessons weren't exactly practical but again - Sam had used _those eyes_ and Dean had been putty (like always). John never said much but he knew why Dean took the job and why Dean never had any real income from said job.

Dean figured it was worth it when he got off work early one night to hear Sammy play a piece from some dead composer guy flawlessly, face and smile bright, looking like he felt normal and like he belonged for once.

Dean would do anything to keep that smile on his brother's face. Always.


End file.
